Changes For The Bad And The Good
by roseDB
Summary: Rose Dewitt Bukater's life takes a turn for the worse. after six months away, what will come?
1. Chapter 1

It all started out on April second 1991 when Rose was born. She was like any normal society girl at first. Her mother was Ruth Dewitt Bukater and her father was Samuel Dewitt Bukater. Throughout Rose's childhood, she grew up in a large house with a lake and lots of room to run. Even though she had all these things, Rose was still not happy. She hated being a society girl. She felt trapped in the endless circle of parties, dresses and other first class things. Though she was little she still noticed these things. Rose grew up enduring this. She made friends in her society world who felt the same way. They stayed friends even in high school. Rose was a headstrong girl who never enjoyed the luxuries of society life. Rose was like the elements of water and fire put together.

One time when Rose was thirteen, she ran away. She was barely gone for two days before the police found her. Ruth had been shocked, why would her thirteen year old daughter do that? Ruth knew that Rose hated the society world she lived in, but Ruth had to deal with It all her teenage years, so Rose could do it too.

The next couple years went fine, even with Rose's strong willed attitude. Until Samuel died.

It was when she was fifteen. Rose was devastated. Her and her father had been close.

Rose had tried to Runaway once again but was stopped. Her and mother grieved for a long time. Ruth had gotten over it after a while, although Rose could still see that her mother was in pain. Rose showed outwardly that she was in pain unlike her mother; who held it in. Rose was depressed, and Ruth had forced her to go to a therapist. They had prescribed her on anti- depressants, they didn't do much.

The next year went normally; Rose continued dating her long time boyfriend, Cal Hockley, whose family was also wealthy like hers. Rose loved him very much. He was caring, loving, and her never ever pressured her. When Rose had turned seventeen Ruth started seeing someone. John Summers was wealthy, not as wealthy as Ruth and Rose, but he was up there. Ruth told Rose that he was very nice and respectful. Their ages were different, Ruth was thirty- eight and John was forty. Rose was angry that her mother was dating. She had met John once; Ruth wanted her to meet him. Her mother had also told her that he had two daughters. Sasha, who was nine, and Rachel, who was nineteen.

Rose did not like the sound of it one bit. Especially Rachel. She had an evil ring to her name. Ruth had also shown her some pictures, Sasha looked like an annoying brat, and Rachel looked like Satan. Rose knew she was evil from the start.

As for Rose's relationship, Ruth liked Cal. She thought her was respectful toward Rose and that he was a good guy. But Ruth knew Rose wasn't happy about her dating John.

Ruth hadn't told Rose yet, but John had asked her to marry him. Ruth had said yes, and they agreed that john and his daughters would move in to Ruth's house, because it was much bigger than their place, and that Rachel and Sasha had actually not minded their father dating Ruth. They actually liked her. Rose on the other hand, she didn't like her mother dating. And it's not like Rose disliked John; she just didn't want anyone taking the place of her father.

When Ruth did tell her, she was extremely upset and had stormed into her bedroom.

John, Rachel and Sasha were moving in a week later.

Flashback

March second

Rose was wakened by her mother at eight in the morning. 'Rose, darling please wake up. It's going to be a big day today' Ruth said touching Rose's back. She sat up in bed. 'What the 'big' day you're fiancé and his two devil children move in?' Rose asked sarcastically. 'Rose, John is going to be your step dad, and Rachel and Sasha will be your stepsisters. You never know, it might be fun having sisters. Not being an only child anymore.' Ruth told stroking her hair. 'They are not my fucking sisters!' Rose said.

'Sweetie please. I know you're mad. Do you want to come help at all?' Ruth asked her smiling. 'No, I'll just stay here and die.' Rose replied. Ruth gave her a look and kissed her forehead. She pulled the blankets off her and said 'John is picking me up at nine and were going to pick up the girls, and the moving trucks coming here. So do you think you might be ready by then?' Ruth said. Rose nodded her head. She got up out of bed and looked at the pictures on her wall. Most of them were of the Titanic, she was obsessed with it.

Rose watched out the window waiting for the evil people to come. Rose had met Rachel and Sasha before, and she couldn't believe how they could be happy about this! She sure as hell wasn't. The car and moving truck finally pulled up. Rose ran to her room and slammed the door. to rose, this felt like a horror movie. The killers were coming to get her! Rose heard them come inside. Then she heard her mother call up the stairs for her. Her eyes went wide and her heart raced. But she took a deep breath in and walked down the stairs. She turned the corner and that's where they were. She looked at Rachel. She stood taller than Rose; she had blonde hair that went to her shoulders, and green eyes. Rose gave her an evil glare with her eyes. 'Rose why don't you help Rachel get settled in?' Ruth asked her. 'Uh, yeah I'm just gonna go down to the water for now.' Rose said walking past Rachel giving her an icy glare. Rose went and sat on the dock, putting her feet in the water. Then she decided to call Cal. He lived just down the street from her, and she always talked to him about her problems.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose and Cal were walking down her their street. You couldn't see the houses on the street, they were covered with trees. They talked about how Rose was feeling, and after thirty minutes of walking, Rose felt like she had forgotten their names.

They kissed goodbye and Rose went back to her house.

The movers were still there. Even the best time with Cal wouldn't let her forget the evil that happened in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke up the next morning feeling like any other day. Until she walked out of her room and saw Rachel. 'Good morning Rose.' She said smiling. 'Morning.' Rose said raising her eyebrows. She walked back into her room. 'No it is not a good morning, Rachel!' Rose thought. It was a terrible morning. The worst morning of her life, actually.

The next few days were odd for Rose, she wasn't used to having this many people in the house. Before, it was just Ruth, the maids, their personal assistant and her. Ever since her father died, the house seemed to be pretty lonely. Rose missed her dear father so much. He was a good man. He had died so young; Rose had been close with him. Her mother loved him, but now she loved John now. Ugh. It made Rose sick.

It was now the fourth day they had been there. It was about eight o clock when Rose was walking down the hall of her house, then she heard a noise come from john's office. She walked to the door and looked through the key hole. All Rose could see was Ruth and John kissing, and bare legs. They were obviously doing what Rose knew they were. She stood up, so mad. She felt betrayed by her mother. She heard their voices and Rose hid in long curtain of the window beside her. The door opened and she prayed they wouldn't see her. 'I love you.' She heard john say to Ruth. 'I love you too.' Ruth said back. 'I'm so glad you and the girls moved in.' Ruth said. 'Everything's going well, and I know Rose will get used to this eventually.' John said. They walked down the hall. Rose scoffed, as if she would ever get used to this madness!

Rose stormed up to her room, not being seen. She slammed the door, and paced angrily around the room. She looked on her desk, and saw a pair of scissors lying there. She grabbed them and walked into her bathroom. She climbed into her bathtub. A tear slid down her face, but she held the scissors up to her wrist and cutting deeply and painfully into her wrist in an x shape. Rose let out a very loud scream, she heard people coming into he room. Her back and head slumped against the back of the tub. She was bleeding and losing consciousness. Rose was drifting in and out of consciousness, and she felt her self being lifted out of the bathtub, then she saw blue and red lights and that was it.

Ruth's POV.

They were sitting in the waiting room outside of the trauma room, where rose was. The smell of the hospital just added to the sickness of knowing her daughter might very well be dead. John held her hand; Rachel sat across from them, looking shocked. Sasha was at home of course, she couldn't be here. It was a few minutes later when they heard a loud scream, which was obviously Rose's. A tear slid down Ruth's pale cheek. A few minutes later, a doctor came out of the room. 'She's alright, but she dug whatever she cut herself with very deep. She damaged some important veins. I would highly recommend some psychiatric help for Rose.' He said walking back into the room. John put his arm around his fiancée.

Rose's POV

Rose woke up blurry eyed, and she heard beeping. She looked over and saw a machine hooked up into her arm. She felt a throbbing in her wrist. She looked down and saw a big slash in it. Then she saw her mother. 'Rose.' Her mother said crying, and then she felt her mother's arms around her. Rose fell back into drug induced sleep once again.

The next time after she woke up the doctor, her mother and John were there. 'Rose, how are feeling?' the doctor asked. 'It hurts.' Was all Rose could say. 'Rose, we are going to have to get you some help. You are going to pleasant wood psychiatric.' The doctor said.

'I am not going to an insane asylum.' Rose said. The doctor addressed Ruth and John. 'The details will be arranged shortly. If you need a help just go to the desk right outside.' He said leaving. 'So, you're going to lock me up?' Rose asked, addressing her mother.

'I'll give you two some time to talk.' John said kissing Ruth's head. Rose scoffed loudly, but they ignored it. 'Rose, you tried to commit suicide! Of course you need help. Depression is a sickness. You're sick Rose.' Ruth said. 'Well, mother, I'm not going to argue with you. Nothing will change you're mind. And frankly I don't want to be at home right now.' Rose said. Her mother hugged her and sobbed. A bag was brought for Rose, and Sasha came, Ms. T came. Rose loved Ms. T. she had worked for her family since before her father died. Cal also came. When Cal walked into the room, he sat down beside Rose. She started to cry and hugged him. 'I'm sorry Cal. I'm so sorry.' Rose sobbed. 'Oh, Rose. I'm not mad. I know how much pressure you're under, but you're getting help. Rose nodded. 'I love you so much.' Cal said as a tear ran down his cheek.

Rose wiped it away and leaned in to kiss him. That would be the last kiss they would share for a while. When Cal left, Ashley, Rose's best friend came in to say goodbye. Ms.T came in after to say bye. She cried and said 'Rose be strong, okay?' she said stroking her hair. 'I will.' Rose said.

Then Rachel and Sasha came in. they didn't say much. Sasha didn't cry, she didn't know where Rose was going. Rachel cried a little and hugged her.

Then Rose was given a needle, and when she was asleep they left.


End file.
